


Off Day

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [21]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Jane wonders if any of the poor souls involved with advertising estrogen tablets know that plenty of their users take it for period cramps and/or happen to be lesbians with no babies in their future. Exhibit A of both of these statistics: Jane Kano herself.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing!
> 
> Day 21 Prompt: Medication.

It’s unfortunately familiar for Jane to wake up with nausea and fatigue, side effects of training or extra rough missions or Saturday nights spent at nightclubs with too tall heels, two many shots of whiskey, and her two girlfriends. As soon as she wakes, Jane lurches out of bed to half rush and half drag her feet to the bathroom, recognizing a pair of slippers in her path —  Sabina’s, what a surprise . Just  as she sidesteps them, she recalls why she’s feeling so sick. That goddamn new prescription. 

Jane hates everything about it, the bright pink, ultra-feminine packaging that some poor soul spent far too much time designing when most users probably do the exact same thing as herself and shove it into the trash as soon as they’ve got what they really need: those tiny, yet so toxic pills that now have Jane kneeling before the toilet, stomach twisting.

They’re named something dumb, the first letter of the hyphenated name starting with a B and rolling off the tongue by way of a word that sounds a lot like “baby,” ironically. Jane wonders if any of the other poor souls involved with advertising estrogen tablets know that plenty of their users take it for period cramps and/or happen to be lesbians with no babies in their future. Exhibit A of both of these statistics: Jane Kano herself.

Jane sits for a long time on the tile floor, overtired and waiting for the nausea to pass. She spends what must be an hour and a half alternating between puking, waiting to puke, hoping she won’t puke, and looking at the dust settled behind the toilet. She’s going to make Elena come in here with a feather sweeper later. She’s a sweet girl, generous, always down to help out anyway she can, and Jane knows she’ll jump at the chance to do any cleaning. That’s usually Jane’s territory, while Elena owns the kitchen and Sabina organizes — and tends to get distracted every time by things that she’s discovered and forgotten that they had.

When Jane finally stands on shaky legs, washes her hands and opens the door, Elena is there in seconds. She greets her with a porcelain mug filled with green tea and a warm, sweatered shoulder circling around her own, and immediately asks Jane if she’s okay.

“It’s my new birth control,” Jane explains, voice hushed in both frustration for her own discomfort and consideration for a still sleeping Sabina just down the hall. “I get nausea every time I switch brands. So much for having an off day today.”

“Well, you still are having an off day,” Elena quips, looking both proud and apologetic of her joke. When Jane looks at her blankly, clearly not getting it, Elena elaborates. “You know, because you’re feeling off? A different kind of off day?”

“Oh,” Jane hums when she gets it, then rolls her eyes a little. “You’re cute,” she says and tugs on Elena’s sleeve once she drops onto the sofa, pulls her closer until she’s leaning into her side, head falling against her chest. They stay like that for a moment, peaceful and quiet, and then Elena’s hands drift up from Jane’s lap and settle on her lower stomach. Jane’s tank top has slipped up, exposing the space between her bellybutton and her pubic bone, and Elena’s small hand stretches to cover most of her skin. 

“This help?” she asks. “I can get a heating pad, whatever you need.”

Jane lets out a quiet sound of appreciation. “It helps,” she says. “You help.”

“Hey,” Sabina says, tone playfully accusatory as she enters the room and makes her presence known, “why are you cuddling without me?”

“Jane’s sick,” Elena tells her before Jane can even go to open her mouth, not breaking the rhythm of her massage on Jane’s abdomen for even a second. “The pill.”

Sabina frowns and pouts before slumping down onto the sofa on Jane’s free side and tucking her hair carefully behind her ear. It’s adorable how precise and gentle she is, especially when her own mussed hair is having an exceptionally dramatic bed head day. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Sabina drawls, voice muffled from her lips on Jane’s head, cheek, temple, nose. Jane stops her from going for her lips with a waving index finger and cautious nudge.

“I wouldn’t do that right now if I were you,” Jane warns. “I just puked most of my guts out.”

“You smell minty,” Elena counters, but Jane still shakes her head.

“I’m gross, trust me,” Jane says. “I don’t even like tasting myself right now.”

Sabina’s eyebrows raise at that and Jane knows what she’s going to say before she even speaks. She walked straight into this one, if she’s honest. 

“You usually like that,” she comments with a suggestive quirk of her eyebrows, and once again Elena beats Jane to it and whacks her with a pillow.

“Jeez, okay, I get it, not the time,” Sabina laughs, then darts forward to press another quick kiss to the corner of Jane’s mouth, as close to her lips as she can get. “I’m sorry, honey.”

_ Honey _ started off as Jane’s nickname for Sabina, then merged into Elena’s, and now all the phrases and sayings just blend together. Jane reacts the same way as Elena whenever Sabina says pretty much anything that isn’t a joke or an argument, so it’s no surprise to them right now that they settle into an easy, comfy merging of pajamas and reaching hands. 

Jane’s stomach still hurts, low level pains mixed with hunger despite the fact that there’s nothing in the world that sounds worse to her right now than eating food. She says this aloud and Sabina sighs in sympathy, reaching closer for Jane until her aching legs are laid messily in her lap. Elena nuzzles into the hollow of Jane’s neck, placing a few chaste kisses along her collarbone and neck before nestling back into her side. 

“I’ve got you,” she says, so softly Jane almost doesn’t hear her. But she knows she means it, especially later when she finally feels like she can swallow something and keep it down, and so they craft a feast for her and put on a show of it. Elena and Sabina serve up lentil soup and vegan hot chocolate : two things that come from a container, so they won’t set the fire alarms off this time— that’s the last thing Jane needs considering she’s the tallest, the only one who can reach them, and she’s battling a major migraine. They  offer it up on a wooden platter after lighting her favorite cinnamon candle and propping her feet up with the fancy velvet pillows they keep in the bedroom, reserved for when Bosley  _ isn’t  _ coming around to check in on them because they stole them from headquarters and never told anyone. Later, after Sabina rubs Jane’s sore muscles and scratches at her hair, murmuring songs into her ear and eventually belting into full blown ballads after enthusiastic prompting from Elena, she finally kisses Jane.

_ “We’ve  _ got you,” she says, and Jane knows nothing has ever been truer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
